New Possibilities
by SaturdayRain
Summary: Struggling with his new responsibility, Zuko decides to find his mother, and Katara insists on joining him.  Takes place after the season finale. Zutara
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Zuko sat at the table with his uncle.

The room was adorned with Fire Nation emblems with deep red walls and floors. Candles illuminated the small chamber, casting large, dancing shadows across the stones. Though he had had tea with Iroh many times since then in this room, Zuko couldn't help but miss the teashop in Ba Sing Se.

Across from him, Iroh sipped patiently. He had begun to put the weight back on that he had lost in prison, and almost looked the same as before the victory over Ozai. Zuko fidgeted, mind a hundred miles away.

"Something is on your mind, nephew," Iroh said, studying the young Fire Lord.

Zuko looked up and then away, his gold eyes glinting in the candlelight. "Yes."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

For a moment, Zuko's jaw tightened, and Iroh was reminded of the times when his nephew had a fierce, uncontrollable temper. But now Zuko was contained- in the past few months he had come to peace with himself, and Iroh found his company much more enjoyable.

Zuko slumped in his seat. "I can't do it, Uncle."

Iroh waited for him to continue.

"Everyone is putting pressure on me to find a Princess… but I just can't." Zuko stared into his cup of tea, now long cold.

"Finding a wife," Iroh said, "is a difficult thing to do. You should not rush the process- instead, let the process come to you." He sipped his tea. "I presume you have considered Mai?"

The corner's of Zuko's mouth turned down. His eyes narrowed and he looked away. "Yes. She's just too- mild. Everything she does, she does with boredom and indifference. I don't want to live my life bored and indifferent, Uncle. I don't want to rule my country that way either."

Iroh smiled. "Understandable. Have you considered anyone else?"

Zuko scowled, and said, "No. There's no one good enough.

"You aren't looking hard enough, nephew. I'm sure your Fire Princess is right under your nose."

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked, his scar wrinkling with confusion.

"Things are changing, nephew, with the war over. People are exploring new possibilities. Mull it over." Iroh set down his teacup and became serious. "But I think there is something else bothering you, Zuko."

Zuko gripped his teacup. "My mother. I need to know what happened to her. Father said she was banished. Maybe she's still alive. I need to find her."

Iroh nodded. "I think that would be a wonderful idea."

"Really?" Zuko said, looking at his uncle with wide eyes.

"Yes. It will be difficult though. The disappearance of Princess Ursa is shrouded in mystery. But I think you will do just fine. And who knows- perhaps if you find her, she could provide some insight into your Princess problem."

Zuko stood. "When should I leave?"

Iroh laughed. "Slow down, nephew, we need to prepare for these things. For instance, who will lead in your absence?"

"Well, you, of course," Zuko said impatiently.

Iroh smiled as he fought tears. It had been a long time since he had harbored any thought of leading the country, even temporarily- but even more, the pride he felt for his nephew's growth and journey was overwhelming.

Zuko shifted uncomfortably. "Stop, Uncle, really."

"I'm sorry," Iroh sniffed, wiping his eyes. After he took a moment to regain his composure, he continued. "I think you should leave in a day. Talk to Aang, but don't tell anyone about your mission. There are still those who wish to keep Princess Ursa in banishment."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Aang sat at the water's edge, his feet dangling in the river. He leaned back on the palm of one hand. It had been a few months since he had defeated Ozai, but so much had changed. Katara avoided him at almost every turn, and the pressure of rebuilding the world after a century long war was weighing heavily on his shoulders. As he stared at the water rushing by, he wished he could go back in time when being the Avatar was fun, when he could still be a kid.

Someone sat down next to him, startling Aang out of his reverie.

Toph had returned to her usual style of loose green pants, and her hair was its usual mess, but something was different about her. She had changed since the victory, too. Her usual brass attitude remained, but she seemed to move with a certain grace, like Katara. She had begun to… develop, though it made Aang flush to think about. And lately, she hadn't been teasing Aang as much.

Her dark hair danced in the wind as she wrapped her arms around her knees, her milky blue eyes focused faraway. Aang looked back at the river.

"So, Twinkle Toes." Her usually sarcastic tone, now bland, floated on the breeze. "You've come back victorious, what will you do next?"

Aang furrowed his brow. "I guess I'll start rebuilding the world again."

A few moments passed. Something seemed to hang heavy on Toph, her shoulders slightly hunched and her chin resting on her knees. The only sound was the gurgling of the river and the soft laughter of the wind.

Finally, Toph broke the silence. "It's all different now, huh? No more quests or enemies or battles."

"It's kind of nice."

"Lying." Toph turned her head towards him. "You miss it, just like me. Sugar Queen says she doesn't, but we all know she does. Sokka has Suki, but I think he misses it too."

Aang ran a hand over his freshly shaved head. He couldn't feel the arrow on his skin, but he could feel it inside. It weighed on him like a battleship. The whole world was watching him, wondering how the Avatar would restore balance and peace. But he was just a kid. Aang wasn't even fourteen yet.

"My father wants me to come home," she continued. Aang turned and stared at her shocked. Toph had barely mentioned her father since she had joined them. "He says that since the war has ended, it's time I came back to Gaoling and rejoined the family."

"You can't!" Aang shouted. Toph whipped her head around and stared blindly at him. He composed himself. "We've just started fixing everything the Fire Nation broke. We need your help. _I _need your help." Without thinking, he placed his hand on hers. It was smooth and cool.

Toph looked down at the hands, and Aang went to pull his away, but Toph flipped her hand upward and gripped it. "I wasn't planning on leaving."

A blush crept up into Aang's cheeks. He and Toph returned their attention to the river. The cool air sent shivers down his back.

"I thought you liked Sugar Queen," Toph said after a while.

Aang glanced away. "I did. But you're right, everything is different now. We kissed, but I'm not sure either of us feel that way anymore."

Toph began to pull away her hand. "I don't want to be your rebound-"

"You're not," he said, tightening his hold. In a softer voice, he repeated, "You're not."

They sat together on the river's edge until the sun began to dip below the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Zuko and Aang walked together through the royal orchard. Silence lingered over them, peaceful yet tense. The older boy's anxiousness rolled off him in waves.

Aang studied Zuko from the corner of his eye. His dark hair was pulled into a top knot, the golden flame crowning it, marking him Fire Lord. With the scar facing away from Aang, Zuko looked like true nobility, with his straight nose and bright amber eyes. He looked so different from the outcast prince who had hunted the avatar to the four corners of the world, or the young man struggling between good and evil as he traveled with Aang. Currently, though, the Fire Lord's brow was furrowed and his eyes were narrowed. It had always been easy to tell when something was bothering Zuko- he was an open book.

But Aang kept quiet, knowing Zuko would begin talking when he was ready. Sure enough, Zuko finally said, "I'm leaving for a few weeks."

Aang stopped, and Zuko turned to face him. "Why?"

"I… it's something I need to do," Zuko said, looking away. Aang considered this. After Zuko had joined the group, he had helped Aang, Sokka and Katara completely selflessly. If anyone deserved time to help themselves, it was Zuko.

"Okay. When are you leaving?"

"Tonight."

Aang's eyes shot open. "You can't leave tonight!"

He shrugged. "It's already been planned. Iroh is going to rule in my stead, and he's going to help you with all the Avatar things. He could do it a lot better than I could."

"Well…" Aang was grasping for clarity. "When will you be back?"

"I already said. A few weeks." Impatience tugged at Zuko's mouth, but otherwise he remained calm.

It took Aang a few moments to register it all, but he said finally, "I guess if you feel like you have to, than you have to. We'll be fine without you for a few weeks."

Zuko bowed. "Thank you for understanding."

"Of course," Aang said, but something in him felt queasy.

Katara considered the papaya. It was long and green and ripe, so she slipped it in with the rest of her food, nestling it between a pastry and an eggplant.

The sun was shining low in the sky, coloring the market gold. The basket on her hip was getting heavy- she would have to pay and hurry home before dark.

She dropped some money into the vendor keeper's hand, the music of the coins lost in the marketplace din.

Though the Fire Nation outfit was comfortable, Katara had returned to her usual blue robe and leggings, which felt like a piece of home. Her hair was braided and her hair loopies were in place, and she felt more like herself than she had in a long time.

Supporting her basket of food on her side, Katara began making her way through the crowd of people. Just as she was turning the corner, a large shoulder slammed into hers, making her stumble and drop her basket.

"Sorry!" Zuko said, dropping to his knees to help pick up her groceries.

Katara knelt and righted the basket. The papaya she had been surveying earlier had exploded against the ground. She grimaced and collected the things around it.

Zuko glanced up at Katara. Her dark loops caressed her forehead as she carefully put things back in the basket. He picked up an eggplant and put it back. "Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Katara, having gathered her fallen food, stood. Zuko got to his feet after her. "It's fine." She glanced around. "Seems like everyone enjoyed seeing the Fire Lord on his hands and knees in the marketplace," she said dryly. People passing were whispering and laughing, looking at the dirt on Zuko's robes. He flushed and quickly dusted them off. Katara laughed. "Walk with me?"

He took her basket and awkwardly held it, nodding his head at her offer. They started towards Katara's room, the sun low and the air chilly. Katara hugged herself, rubbing her arms as they walked in silence.

She glanced at Zuko. Black hair had escaped from his top knot and hung in his eyes. Katara resisted the urge to smooth it back. "So," she said. "What's it like being the Fire Lord?"

A few moments passed before Zuko replied. "Not what I expected." His voice was strained. Now that she looked, Katara noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the pasty quality to his already pale skin. Her brow creased.

"Zuko, are you okay?"

Zuko impatiently blew the hair out of his face. "I'm fine."

They had arrived at Katara's room. Zuko handed her the basket, and they stood awkwardly for a moment. "Thanks for carrying my stuff," she said finally.

"It was no problem." He remained where he was, his eyes slightly unfocused.

Unsure, she continued. "Good night."

Zuko blinked and focused on her. "Right. Good night." He turned and started down the road. After a few steps, he turned. Twilight painted his face in sharp contrasts, highlighting the shadows under his eyes and the hollowness of his cheekbones. "Katara?"

"Yes?"

"Bye," he said after a few seconds.

Slightly confused, Katara shifted the basket. "Bye."

Zuko watched as she opened her door and slipped inside, locking it behind her. For a moment, he stood feeling the wind on his neck and watching the stars wink above him. Then he shoved his hands in his pockets and began the long trek home.


End file.
